I Don't Think So
by pnnpll
Summary: [UP 2] Tapi apalah daya mereka berempat hanya pemuda dengan hormon yang naik turun Mengikuti pikiran bukan hati, tak memperdulikan sakit yang dirasa masing masing. CHANBAEK/SEBAEK/CHANLU/HUNHAN/GS/GANDERSWITCH
1. chapter 1

**I Don't Think So**

"Perkenalkan nama ku Byun Baekhyun", itulah kalimat awal yang Baekhyun ucapkan dikelas, tanpa basa basi ia langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong, disebelah cowo yang keliatan pinter.

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah seorang murid pindahan yang udah biasa pindah kemana mana karena perilaku dan otaknya yang agak kurang. "Eh itu anak baru ya cantik yaa"," bla bla bla" weeesh. Itu yang Baekhyun dengar setiap lewat didepan banyak orang. Ia memang cantik terlihat polos dan pintar namun semua itu berlawanan dengan sikap nya.

.

.

.

Treeeenggg... bel pulang sekolah berdentang semua murid berhaburan keluar meninggalkan kelas, tapi Baekhyun masih didalam kelas karena ia malas bertemu orang orang yang menyapa atau berkenalan, namun ternyata berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan "Annyeong Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" seorang lelaki jangkung memperkenalkan diri, Baekhyun pun hanya menoleh saja ternyata dia adalah teman sebangkunya.

" lagi sariawan Baek, kok dari tadi diem aja". "Gak kok" Baekhyun pun langsung pergi dan meninggalkannya, itu kalimat kedua yang ia ucapkan dikelas. Baekhyun pun langsung buru buru pulang dengan mengayuh sepeda baby bluenya , ia memang nakal dan tidak pintar tapi setidaknya ia sayang lingkungan.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba "brrrrush" Baekhyun terkena genangan air hujan yang terciprat dari mobil yang lewat. "yaakk, turun" Baekhyun berteriak sekenceng kenceng nya. Dan ternyata yang turun adalah, "Chanyeol? Udah deh lupain lanjutin pulang sana, laen kali liat kalo ada genangan air" Baekhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol , "Baek tunggu, maaf ga sengaja" teriak Chanyeol berusaha minta maaf.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah ada kegiatan dekorasi " Mau ada apa bik?",

"oh ini, Tuan Byun mau adain acara,

gimana non hari ini disekolah?"

"Nyoba gak buat ulah bik" sambil senyum,

"yah gitu ya non bikin orang tua bangga kan non anak tunggal",

" iya bik ini lagi nyoba, mau kekamar dulu ya bik",

" eh iya non bentar ini ada titipan dari tuan, sama kata tuan nanti disuruh turun ngikut acaranya",

"oh eh iya bik, aku buka dikamar aja nih".

"Ternyata dress,ah bakal bosen nih baju

udah ketauan dress pasti acara kantor, tapi senggaknya coba ikut aja deh" sambil membuka kotak besar berwarna merah dengan pita diatas nya, yang ternyata isinya dress dan high heels.

.

.

.

"Baek cepet turun tamu tamu udah dateng" teriak tuan Byun

"Eh ya pa ini baru selesai" teriak Baekhyun sambil turun kebawah. Baekhyun pun turun kebawah untuk menemui appa nya.

.

.

.

"kenalin nih anak Tuan Oh" tuan byun memperkenalkan anak temannya yang tak lain adalah anak tuan Oh, "Baekhyun" Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sehun" mereka pun saling memperkenalkan diri

" Oh ya Baek, Sehun juga bakal pindah ke sekolah kamu yang baru loh" ucap Tuan Byun.

Tak lama kemudian " Hey Byun, Oh, terlambat ini yah saya",

"enggak ini baru dimulai, oh ya Baek ini Tuan Park, mana nih jagoannya kok gak dibawa",

" oh dia, itu..",

" Annyeong ahjussi Chanyeol imnida" ternyata dia juga anak temen papa

" Baeekk..", ucap Chanyeol terkejut

" Neee" sambil senyum kepaksa ,

"Maaf ya yang tadi siang ga sengaja" ,

"Kalian udah pada kenal??" Tanya tuan Byun

"Ne, dia temen baru Baekhi",

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida" tiba tiba Sehun memperkenalkan diri,

"Chanyeol" mereka berdua pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Permisi, saya ada tugas sekolah",

"tugas Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung karna sepengetahuannya ia tak dapat tugas apapun yang berarti Baekhyun juga tidak ada tugas,

"Iya tugas yang tadi" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum horror nya.

Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan acara, "saya mau permisi dulu"ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk beberapa kali memberi hormat,

"Sehun ga nyusul, disini buat orang tua tua, sana anak muda kumpul",

"Ne Park ahjussi, permisi semuanya"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian "Baek" tiba tiba Sehun muncul

"Katanya ngerjain tugas kok malah ditaman mainan air??",

"heem" sambil senyum tipis, "Mau disautin Hun??",

"Ohh Chanyeol, yaahh gitu lah, ditanya diem aja tuh anak",

"ngomongin orang, nih orang nya masih disini" , Ucah Baekhyun kesal

"eh Baekhyun bisa ngomong , katanya ngerjain tugas " ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir,

"Iya udah mulai ngomong panjang, soalnya udah ga betah diem, bukan aku tuh aku soalnya cerewet ga bisa diem usil",

"Eh bisa ngomong panjang kira gagap"

Ucap Chanyeol ngejek

"Aneh ga sih Hun abis diem dingin tiba tiba dianya story telling",

"Apaan sih tabok nih" saut Baekhyun tak mau kalah

tanpa disadari mereka bertiga pun mulai tertawa bersama tanpa mereka sadari kalo mereka baru saling kenal, tapi mereka udah pada ngerasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya"Oii Baek"...

Tbc

_

 **Delete or next?**

 **Review juseyo**

_

 **Annyeong readers**

 **Jujur ini karya pertamaku, aneh yaa ceritanya??**

 **Tapi semoga suka yaa dan tolong tinggalin jejak kalian dengan review**

 **Dan ini gak copas dari ff manapun tapi kalo ada kesamaan tolong bilang soalnya aku juga gak tau kan yaa, kan aku juga gak baca semua ff jadi kalo ada yang sama bilang**


	2. chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun : cewek

Park Chanyeol : cowok

Oh Sehun : cowok

Lu Han : cewek

.

.

.

 **Oh ya ini bagi yang udah baca isinya sama aja kok sama yang sebelumnya, tapi aku upload ulang soalnya ada yang ngasih review kalo ini agak bingungin gegara rempet, dan setelah aku baca ulang akunya juga bingung jadi aku reup dehh**

 **BTW TY REVIEWNYAAA**

 **WARNING**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE, CHANBAEK/SEBAEK/CHANLU/HUNHAN/GANDERSWITCH**

 **RADA KONYOL**

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya"Woi Baek tungguin napa".

"Yakk, yoda ppali".

"nama aku Chan-yeol, Park- Chan-yeol" dengan nada penuh penekanan tiap ucapannya.

.

.

.

 _"eh itu Chanyeol sama si anak baru, cocok sih tapi kayaknya lebih cocok sama aku hahah_ ".

 _"pas yah Chanyeol ganteng ,tinggi, putih, pinter, anak basket, kaya aduuuh banget dah terus si Baekhyun nya cantik, tinggi, rambut pirang kinclooong badannya aduh, terus denger denger peduli lingkungan juga, holkay pula"_.

,"washweshwaswesh".

.

.

.

"Tuh lagi diomongin deh kita kayanya yo".

"biarin udah suka hati mereka kita emang cocokan hahhah".

"cocak cocok gigi lu ompong aahhah" ucap Baekhyun sambil jitak pala Chanyeol.

"treeeeeengg".

"gap ayoo cepet lari dah masuk, jam nya guru killer neeh",Chanyeol tergopoh.

" iya ini udah lari Park Yoda",sahut Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

" eh dah masuk tuh gap, ngomong gagap lari gagap pula",ejek Chanyeol kemudian.

.

.

"eh tuh kayanya lagi ngenalin murid baru deh" Ucap Baekhyun santai.

, "perkenalkan nama saya...", Belum sempat murid baru tersebut selesai memperkenalkan diri tiba tiba suara dua murid tersebut yang memperkenalkan pemuda kulit seputih susu tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Woooo Sehun "ucap kedua orang tersebut dengan sedikit berteriak.

" eh kalian berdua kenal sama anak baru inii? ", tanya guru tersebut terkejut.

"hehhe ne saem, maaf telat dan maaf ganggu saem" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan diikuti Baekhyun.

"yasudah kalian masuk, kamu silahkan lanjutin"keduanya pun dipersilahkan duduk, dan pemuda seputih susu tadi yang tak lain adalah Sehun dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

" Seperti yang kalian denger tadi namaku Oh Sehun panggil aja Sehun salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya","Ooi Hun duduk sini cepet" sela Baekhyun kemudian.

"ya sudah Sehun silahkan duduk, jika kalian mau berkenalan nanti waktu istirahat sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya".

Pelajaran pun berlangsung tanpa ada keributan, "Treeeeeeeng" bel istirahat berdentang.

.

.

 _"Annyeong Sehun oppa!!"_.

 _"Aaa Sehun oppaaa, kenalan doongg"_.

 _"Sehuunn kenalan dongg", ucap anak anak yang pengen kenalan dengan Sehun dan tau lah yang mendominasi cewek (fangirls)._

.

.

"Chan, canteen yook" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

" lets gooo, tapi Sehuun??".

"Haaahh situ mau ikut dikerubungi fangirl nya jugak, kalo pengen ikut sono aja" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siap nona Baekhi", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Oiii Hun aku sama Park Yoda ngantin dulu".

" yeee Baek, Yoel selametin Sehunmu yang tampan nan malang inii, selametinn dari semua iniii" ucap sehun dengan nada merajuk, menambah kehisterisan para fangirlnya.

"Bui bui Sehun yang malang Baekhi sama Park Yoda udah laperr" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit dibuat buat.

 _"Ahh Sehun oppa mau diselamatin dari apa sihh, sini aku selamatin ke hati aku tapiii", ucap salah satu fangirl tergenit._

"YAAAAK BERISIK, apaan sih kalian ganggu istirahat orang aja, ngefans ngefans tapi kalian mau idol kalian mati kelaperan tolol bat daaahh" Ucap seorang cewek yang cantik bermata rusa tapi ketus banget.

"Okay aku gak tau nama lo butt tanggkyuuu, byyeee tenggkyuu"ucap Sehun sambil kabur terburu buru.

.

.

.

"Oeeyy kampret kalian anjjuuugggss, gw ditinggal kerubungin semut kan gw".

"hahahha udah bebas loo SEHUN OPPAAAA "ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat buat yang terdengar sedikit menjengkelkan ditelinga Sehun.

"Eh Yeol lu kan dah lama disini, sapa sih cewe yangg yaaaahhh... cantik siiihhh... buuttt ketus nya kebangetan tapi dia nolongin gw juga sihh dari noh koloni semut", " Oh, Luhan" tiba tiba jadi agak ketus.

"Lu napa tiba tiba jadi gituu Park Yoda" goda Baekhyun.

"Apa sih Baek, jangan manggil gw Yoda " tiba tiba dengan nada tinggi dia bicara dan langsung pergi.

"eh anjugg lu napa marah ama gw, sabodo dah lu mau pergi kek sa bodo dasar" ucap gadis tersebut dengan kesal.

"Sabar Baek", "Udah yok Seh cabut, tambah laper gw".

"treeeeng" bel masuk berbunyi.

"Yaaahhhh gaak jadi makan dongg gegara Park Yoda sialan kan, sekarang gw kelaperaaaannn" Ucap Baekhyyn tambah kesal.

"Udah lah, yook kelas dah masuk Baek" ucap namja putih itu kepada Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas

"Males bat duduk ama tuh anak"ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, "Bee maaf" ucap Chanyeol setelah sadar sama yang dilakukan kepada Baekhyun.

"Maaf?? apa sebelumnya kita pernah kenal" dengan ketus.

"Yaudah deh kenalin nama aku Park Yoda, nama kamu siapa?"ucapnya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes nyaa.

"Maaf tapi nametag kamu Park Chan-Yeol" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Ga papa khusus kamu aja Bee aku dipanggil Yoda Sualan juga ga papa" Ucap namja betelinga caplang itu pasrah.

"Maaf tapi aku ga pernah dan ga akan pernah mau panggil kamu Park Chanyeol atau Park yoda sekalipun, permisi" yeoja itu pun pergi meninggalkan si telinga caplang ke kamar mandi.

Dannnnnn jeng jeenng meja Baekhyun yang awalnya bersih gak ada coretan setitik pun tiba tiba ada tulisan 'MAAF' yang gede bat, dann guru tau itu jadi yaahh dengan sialnya Baekhyun dan tentu saja Chanyeol dihukuummm bersihin meja ditengah lapangan giiiillllsss.

Lapangan..

"Udah sono bersiin sampe bersih" ucap yeoja tersebut dengan menunjuk nunjuk meja yang penuh coretan.

"bantuin laahh" ucap namja tersebut manja.

"lu yang nyoret napa gw yangg repoot"ucap Baekhyun gak nyelo.

"Baekhiii cantiikk" rayu Chanyeol, "dah tau kalo guw cantik, baik hati dan rajin menabung ga usah puji gw, cepet bersiin" ucapnya yang tak memperdulikan Chanyeol (waakss dikacanginn).

"Baekhiii" ucap Namja yoda tersebut sambil cipratin air, "Apaan sihh basah nihh".

" yaudah bales aja kalo bisa"ucap si caplang sambil melet meletin lidah " ihh lu maah" akhirnya mereka pun berakhir dengan basah kuyup dengan meja yang berakhir kepanasan tanpa dibersihkan.

"Baek ikut gw"tarik Chanyeol.

"kemana??".

"udah ikut aja"

.

.

.

"Nah da sampe","ngapain ke loker??" ternyata Baek dibawa Chanyeol ke loker.

"Tunggu bentar" tiba tiba dia ngambil jaket dan nutupin badan Baekhyun pake jakket Baekhyun yang tak tau alasan nya hanya menatap si caplang dengan bingung.

seakan mengerti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Chanyeol pun mengungkapkan alasannya" baju lu putih keliatan yang dalem" ucap namja caplang tersebut dengan wajah innocent.

To be continue

 **Review nyaa dong qaqa jan nyider**

 **dan alasan kenapa lanjut padahal gada yang review(kasian amat elaahh) karena aku pengen ngebagi (ceelah) nih ff, dari pada cuman numpuk di file tanpa ada yang tau yaa aku up ajaa meskipun yang baca cuman satu dua orang. Lagi pula aku juga baruu jadi akunya juga harus sadar semua harus berataahhapp. Gada yang instaaann..**

 **Dan tolong bat tinggalin review biar akunya tau kurangnya dimaanaa (TT_TT)**


End file.
